Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{1.560\times 10^{0}} {3.0\times 10^{0}}}$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{1.560} {3.0}} \times{\frac{10^{0}} {10^{0}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.52 \times 10^{0\,-\,0}$ $= 0.52 \times 10^{0}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.52$ is the same as $5.20 \div 10$ , or $5.20 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {5.20 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{0} $ $= 5.20\times 10^{-1}$